User talk:Hinata73
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Photo on 4-9-12 at 10.11 AM.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 17:25, April 9, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Notice You can find your *character category here - Category:Characters by Hinata73 and your *image category here - Category:Images by Hinata73 Notice 2 Notice3 Why do you and User:Crimsonprankster continue to edit pages by placing sentences in headers? Do you two not understand how wiki editing works? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) edit and also, why do you upload images that are not properly titled, after I have told both of you about the image policy? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re Okay, now explain to me what is happening. I currently in the process of reformatting my computer, so I am not up-to-date on things. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ratsu Namine Hello ^^ And yes I would love for you to draw her, and it would be wonderful if Kanashima namine and Ratsu were siblings but I'm thinking of changing Ratsu name Yuko for that means affectionate child. And nice meeting you as well ^^Monty1st (talk) 09:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh~ That reminds me^^ Should Yuko (Ratsu) be older or younger?? (I've made her the older one for now but if you want me to I could change it)Monty1st (talk) 09:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll make her nice, and don't worry you're not bugging me^^ Monty1st (talk) 08:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Grammar I have noticed your pages don't have proper grammer, such as everything being in lowercase letters. Besides that, you call other series types as liods, instead of loids. I fix grammar in this wiki, only if it's minor. You have major grammar problems on your pages. The next time you create a page, I expect more proper grammar than the other pages you've created. Kiyastudios 06:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios "hiiii monty just wanted to know if you can link our vocaliods as friends i like working with you and could you helpme out by putting okamine yuki's ,kuro shinigami's and aku kyoukine's new art in the info box cuz every time i try i delete the info box....some how-HINATA73 '' Hinata73 (talk) 22:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) just to let you know i added yuko's design i really did try i'm sorry i did'nt color it i don't have the full outfit colors i really wanted to use copic markers but if you have photoshop you can make it look real cool'' Hinata73 (talk) 22:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) i also wanted to say any haganeliod by kiyastudios is welcome on the rebel haganeliod page:)" Hello ^^ ok first of all, which fanloids do you want to be friends??? Second, I love Yuko's outfit, she's beautiful and I want to thank you so~~ much for drawing her <3. Third, Yes I'll tell Kiyastudios that ^^ And I also want to say sorry for taking so long to gte back to you ^^ Monty1st (talk) 07:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC)